izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dib Adventures of Zim and Gaz
The Dib Adventures of Zim and Gaz ZAGR, ZADE, ZAMR, DAMR, GABR Welcome back to another crossover between Invader Zim and another show :D This contains shippings between the two shows, so if you don't like it, don't read it, well, enjoy! "I still don't understand why'' he ''had to come here," Dib grumbled, glaring at his arch enemy who was sitting on the other end of his couch. Zim, (Who was occupied with Gaz), paid no attention to Dib's remark. "Because, ''I ''want him to be here," Gaz growled, glaring at her brother, and moving into Zim's reach. Zim wrapped his arms around his human, and pulled her close to him. "Gaz! Wait! Pause the TV," Dib yelled, pointing excitedly at the screen. "What?" "Just pause it!" "Fine, fine, don't freak out," Gaz mumbled, pausing the TV. Dib ran up to the screen, and stared at it intently. There was a tall, thin skeleton, in a black robe. He was holding a long staff, with a silver balde on one end. "The Grim Reaper..." Dib murmered. "It's a cartoon, Dib, don't get too excited..." "Hm...Wait here! Don't unpause it," Dib said, running up the stairs. "Oh, great..." Zim said, sarcastically. Dib came back down with one of his many spelldrives. He opened the device, and started to flip through the spells. Gaz assumed he must've found the one he wanted, because he shouted, "Aha!" and pressed down on the button that said, "Cast Spell" "Wait, Dib, what are you-?" Gaz was cut of by a strange sensation of being pulled into something. Zim and Dib felt the same thing. They all shut their eyes until the sensation was gone, when they opened them again, they weren't in the Membrane living room anymore. ******** Gaz opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the room she was in, it was a greenish blue color. "Dib! What did you do?!" "Who's Dib?" Gaz sat up, she saw a boy with beady black eyes, a round egg shaped head a large pink nose that took up most of his face, and a small tuft of red hair on his head. "Who are you," Gaz snapped, glaring at the red-haired boy. "I'm Billy, what's your name?" This, "Billy" kid had a voice that was eerily familiar, but she couldn't place it. She opened one of her normall squinted eyes and said, "Gaz..." she was unsure what to think of this kid, but for now, he was the only company she had. "Ooo!" Billy leaped off his bed and on top of Gaz. "You've got pretty eyes," Billy said, "Why do you squint them shut all the time?" Gaz punched him upside the head and he fell off of her. "Wow! You're just like my best friend, Mandy, but so much..." He looked at her curiously for a second. "Prettier! Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Gaz was taken aback by the question, "What?" "You. My. Girlfriend." "Um..." Billy ran into his closer, and ran back out, now he was wearing a white and blue striped t-shirt, blue jeans, red and white tennis shoes, and a red baseball cap that covered all his hair. "I'll take that as a yes! Come on, let's go find Mandy! She'll like you!" Billy grabbed Gaz's wrist and pulled her down the stairs and to his living room. He threw open the door, and ran down the street, going towards Mandy's house. Category:stories Category:Crossovers Category:ZAGR Category:ZADE Category:ZAMR Category:DAMR Category:GABR